


Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Also I never post anything so I don't have a beta. So any mistakes are my own. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

She shouldn’t be this nostalgic. It’s just hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. Carmilla was trying to be nice and had picked them up on her way home that night. Laura just stared at them and didn’t say anything.

“What’s wrong cupcake?”

Laura still remained quiet.

“You’re starting to scare me. If you don’t want them you don’t need to have them. I just thought they would remind you of home.”

Carmilla had been right. It did remind Laura of home. It reminded her of her dad and of the better days of Silas. Of Danny and Lafontaine and Perry. It also reminded her that she was 150 years old and that all the people she cared about, except Carmilla, were dead. 

“I miss them Carm” was said in the barest whisper.

Carmilla seemed to understand immediately what that meant and hugged Laura tight against her.

“So do I cupcake, so do I.”


End file.
